the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Elegia
Dirge is an Imperial food vendor and a member of the Thieves Guild who works as the Ragged Flagon's bouncer. He will initially be found standing imposingly on the wooden runway leading to the Flagon from the Ratway, but will then start patrolling the entire span of the tavern. Befitting his role, he is clad in leather armor, bracers, and boots, and wields a leveled war axe (up to elven quality). He also carries a belted tunic and has a random chance of carrying some gold, lockpicks, food, drink, gems, or jewelry. Although he is in good relations with fellow lookout Tonilia and bartender Vekel, he will be coarse with you and always square you up with a selection of random threats: : "Stay outta trouble, or there's gonna be trouble." : "Last person who made trouble for Vekel ended up with a smashed head." : "Vekel doesn't like strangers snooping around the Flagon." : "There's two things to do at the Flagon: spend coin and then get out." When you join the guild, his attitude won't improve one bit, even if you eventually become Guild Master. : "Even if you're one of us, you better not make trouble." : "I don't care if you're best buddies with the Guild Master. I'll still smash in your skull if you try anything." : "The last person that made trouble for Vekel ended up floating in the canal... catch my drift?" If you ask him about his unusual name he'll be even less polite: "They call me Dirge, 'cause I'm the last thing you hear before they put you in the ground. Why? You think it's funny or something?" If you attempt to persuade him and fail, he'll cut you short: "Good. Now shut up and get out of my face." If you manage to sound convincing when claiming his name is threatening he'll loosen up a bit and offer you a bottle of mead: "Oh yeah? I think so too. You're pretty smart. Hey, here. Have one on the house." He'll also offer a bottle if you're intimidating enough: "No, no. Sorry if I sounded so mean there. My brother always said I have a big mouth. Here, have one on me." If you fail, however, he'll send you off by growling: "Yeah, my problem is I'm too tired to punch your face in." If you're suspended from the guild, he'll warn you: "You better straighten things with the Guild or you won't be welcome here anymore." If you talk to his brother Maul about the Thieves Guild, he'll tell you: "My brother Dirge works in their hideout. I used to run with them myself, but took a job with Maven after they started hittin' a rough patch." During the quest A Cornered Rat, Dirge may help with gathering information on Esbern. If you ask him about an old man he'll reply in four different ways, depending on whether you're part of the guild, whether you're friends with him and whether you've already learned he's in the Warrens: : "Don't know his name, but there is a guy like that hiding out down here. Paid plenty for nobody to know about it. You're not the first person to come in here asking about him, either, so be careful." : "Yeah, I think I know who you mean. He's paid good money for nobody to know he's down here, but I guess I can tell you." : "That's interesting. Why do I care? You want a drink, or maybe just a few broken bones?" : "Down in the Ratway Warrens. Nice place, if you don't mind the stench, rats, and assorted lowlifes as neighbors." If you don't manage to get the information straight from him you can try to bribe, persuade or intimidate him: : "You know what? I think I do know the guy you're talking about." or "Maybe it would. If you had it." : "A friend, huh? Well... then it's probably okay if I tell you." or "I guess you don't hear too well. I never heard of this "friend" of yours." : "Easy there. I don't want that kind of trouble. Guy ain't worth it." or "Yeah. That's what it's going to take." If you press him to tell you who else is looking for Esbern he'll confide: "Various shady types I've never seen before. I'd watch my back if I was you." Dirge is a gruff Imperial associate of the Thieves Guild in Riften. His brother Maul is Maven Black-Briar's right-hand man. BackgroundEditar Dirge works as a bouncer for the Ragged Flagon, the underground tavern that the Guild uses as a base of operations. In the Ragged Flagon, he can be found in the front of the bar next to the sign on the bridge, or sitting down at one of the tables eating. He is quite muscular and never sleeps. InteractionsEditar Dirge is considered impolite. If the Dragonborn asks about his name, he explains that it is "the last thing you hear before they put you in the ground," and then asks if they have a problem with his name. He can be persuaded or intimidated for a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. He can also be asked about The Ratway Warrens and Esbern during "A Cornered Rat." He many times passively threatens the Dragonborn with death, telling them about the last person that messed with Vekel the Man. If it is one of the Dragonborn's first times inside The Ragged Flagon, dialogue options will not show when interacted with, instead he will just threaten the Dragonborn with death, in only a couple of different sentences. If the Dragonborn is being chased by a character or any Riften Guards, they will follow him into the Thieves Guild, and if they then go into the Ragged Flagon, where Dirge can be found, the entire Thieves Guild will then begin to attack the intruders. During this, Dirge, unlike the other members of the Thieves Guild, can die in combat, while the others only get knocked-down or stunned. EquipmentEditar Dirge most often has a horker loaf in his inventory and usually eats bread when not at his post. His inventory includes leather armor, boots, and bracers. He also has a steel war axe and a randomly generated item. QuotesEditar * "The last person that made trouble for Vekel ended up floating in the canal... catch my drift?" * "Even if you're one of us, you better not cause trouble." * "Stay out of trouble, or there's gonna be trouble." * "The last person who made trouble for Vekel ended up with a smashed head." * "Vekel doesn't like strangers snooping around the Flagon." * "There are two things to do at the Flagon: spend the coin and then get out." TriviaEditar * Even after the Dragonborn becomes the Guildmaster, he will still say, "I don't care if you're best buddies with the Guildmaster. I'll still smash your skull in if you try anything." * During a conversation with Delvin Mallory involving the acquisition of a Dwarven hammer, Delvin attempts to cheat Dirge out of an extra 100 septims. Dirge then says, "Vekel, you have no shame." * Dirge's name is a possible reference to Gambit from The X-Men. As "Dirge" is an alias used by Gambit, who was also a member of a New Orleans-based thieves guild.